


[蓝职相关]尘世见

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 我爱你？我爱你。他想骑士在写下这句话的时候，一定是笑着的。
Kudos: 1





	[蓝职相关]尘世见

**Author's Note:**

> 已婚战骑＋为了区分角色代称捏造的信使（也是个剑术师），婚内出轨，三角恋，所有人脑袋都不太正常，不涩但姑且算个R18。  
> 其他内容预警也不知道怎么写，总之看到哪里觉得不能接受就请关掉，应该也没有很过激，大概吧。  
> 其实写完我也不知道这故事讲了点什么，要表达什么，只是就这样写出来了，这篇三观不咋正，不许骂我，要骂去骂角色，我只管写，管不了他们（？

乌尔达哈的早春时节总少不了樱花，背着圆盾的青年急匆匆地从拥挤的人群中挣脱，抬起的鞋底都沾上了几枚浅粉花瓣。不知是出于何种缘故，恒辉队柜台前正聚了一拨人，信使就冒冒失失地冲进去，将信重重拍在桌上，引得众人侧目。  
他随意用袖口抹去汗水，用目光询问是否还有要寄出的信件。拉拉菲尔族摇了摇头，信使才放松了浑身的力气，离开的脚步也轻快许多。或许是太想找个地方坐下好好歇一会儿，他忘记了身后还有许多人，转身便撞进了一个清爽的怀抱。  
他的脸蹭到的大概是今早才从晾衣架上收下来的干净衣服，叫不出名字的布料触感细腻，与信使身上价格相对低廉的亚棉麻有着天壤之别——毕竟对方穿着的是象征着身份地位的骑士制服。

青年慌张地摘下帽子致歉，骑士一点都没生气，握着他的肩膀轻声问：“你还好吗？”  
信使看到他，陡然瞳孔一缩，结结巴巴地想回答，旁边却横插一只结实的手臂把被他撞到的那名骑士勾走，无名指上的钻戒在灯火照耀下格外漂亮。背着战斧的男人警告般瞪了他一眼，信使有种要被斧头劈得七零八碎的恐怖预感，戴上帽子匆匆逃离。

围在战士与骑士身边的几人中有认识信使的，嗤笑道：“一个送信的，非要背着剑盾，也不嫌沉，难怪回回都踩着点儿来。”  
又一人说： “你少说两句。那家伙最近不知怎么很出风头，万一以后他真当上了骑士，保准让你吃不了兜着走！”  
“我看他好像有只眼睛不太对劲……？”骑士浅浅蹙着眉，目光还停在信使离去的方位。  
“估计是受过伤吧，据说跟瞎了也没两样，不清楚。”  
“真可惜。”骑士的表情变得忧郁，他真心地在替那位年轻人感到难过：“多漂亮的眼睛啊。”

“行了，这年头谁身上没点伤啊。”  
战士不耐烦地打断话题，揽着骑士的手臂收得更紧，在旁人看不到的地方悄悄掐了对方一下。熟悉他脾性的骑士很快理解战士是不爽快了，连忙回握恋人的手与他掌心相贴，甜腻得旁人都自觉移开视线。

你们感情真好，能找到如此深爱的另一半，真羡慕啊。  
这样的夸赞已经听到耳朵起茧。骑士起初总是腼腆不语、微笑着接受赞美，到如今已经能够坦然地回答说：是的，我爱他，甚至胜过爱自己。  
哪怕有一天你可能会为了他放弃自己的信仰与坚盾？  
是的。骑士的表情甜蜜而满足。如果没有他，我的盾牌将会变得不堪一击，我的利剑将会碎为一捧齑粉。  
但很少有人去问战士同样的问题，大家都默认那副令人害怕的凶猛外表下藏着一颗盛放的心。战士常围在骑士身边，护食的野兽时刻准备着对每个路过他巢穴的愚蠢生物露出獠牙——只要没人敢接近，漆黑洞窟中的秘密就不会被发觉。

雨滴敲击恋人相拥过的屋檐，在雨幕的掩护下，灰色的信鸽划过夜空，落入兽类粗硬的毛皮。

“你是不是故意的？那么多人，偏偏往他怀里撞？”战士的拳头对准信使胸口，警示似的锤了锤，“不想换工作了还是活腻了？我警告你，要是骑士他……”  
“我确实没注意是你们，也没想让他知道。”信使低声下气地做保证，低垂的眼帘使他看上去像一只委屈的流浪狗，“您明明知道呀……各取所需的交易，捅破了对我一点好处也没有，我又不是那些只知道说别人风凉话的蠢货。”  
战士的拳头松开，转而揪住信使的衣领往下拽，扯豁的裂口下是淤青和几乎已经消退的吻痕。他赤裸着上身，呼吸急促后胸膛的起伏也激烈起来。信使自觉地顺着战士的力道俯身，他以一个艰难的姿势从站立到跪下，后脑被更为结实的同性的手掌用力扣握，连左右摆头都难以做到。

“果然蠢货都没有自知之明，你以为自己有多聪明？半斤八两的玩意。”  
战士嘲讽地拍拍信使的脸颊，挺腰把勃发的性器捅进对方口中，粗暴地顶弄柔软湿热的口腔，几度撞得青年发出崩溃的干呕与求饶声。  
“谁跟你这种底层的垃圾做交易？是你先下作，爬上床来求我操你……呼……我当时真该拿你去喂萨纳兰的蜥蜴！”男人语气凶狠地威胁道，动作也同样狠厉，“含好了！把你的狗牙都给我收起来……！”

太难受了。  
信使的眼泪不受控制地大颗大颗地坠落，好在战士的胯间早都被口水与体液打湿了，他不会因此再挨几巴掌。他试着动用舌头去取悦作乱的凶器，感受到战士情绪略有缓和后，信使立即卖力地为男人做起口活儿，终于掌握了些许主动权。  
虽然战士才对他说了许多相当真实的威胁话语，不过信使心里清楚得很，战士只是喜欢把这样粗暴的情景作为性事的开端。愤怒能够在最短的时间内激发男人的性欲，把他平日里无法向自己温和高洁的恋人宣泄的阴暗面的伪装彻底撕碎。

后来他们滚到床上去，双人床被两个男人的体重压得咯吱一声哀嚎。信使一改前面唯唯诺诺的模样，将战士推倒后娴熟地再度将几近爆发的性器从顶端吞到了底。战士爽得直夸他做得好，亲昵地用指节蹭对方偏硬的耳后，手指在吸饱了乌尔达哈日光的浅棕色皮肤上游走，最终于眼角停驻流连。  
信使长相平平，早年因为没钱治病，左眼几乎什么都看不清，因此他很爱惜自己健康的右眼，右眼也同样回报了他——它是一只非常漂亮的翡绿色眼瞳，与战士爱人的眼如出一辙。所以他才会被无意间发现了这一点的战士叫去谈话，请去喝酒，最后达成交易，各取所需。

“你在和我做，怎么还想着他？”信使抬起头来，适时地耍起了小性子，用手指堵住战士快感的通路，“你还爱他？”  
“没——别闹！”战士只当他吃醋，立即否认，喘息着直起身，想把信使往靠近他的方向拉拽。  
信使没依着他的力气，一把拍开战士的手，他自嘲地笑了笑，低下头去。

“我爱他。”  
高潮后的战士仰躺在床上，大口大口地喘着气，语气坚定：“我当然爱他。”

信使不吭声，随手抓过被撕坏的亚麻外衣，用它擦掉嘴边微凉的体液，他心想——  
蠢货才信你，人渣。

他们之间的龌龊事绝对不能被发现，从一开始战士就再三向他强调这点。那人走前把封口费砸在信使一丝不挂的腿间，金币从没系紧的袋口迸出，散得到处都是。有几枚沿着信使潮湿的大腿内侧滚落，冷冰冰的，令他觉得自己像块被明码标价的生肉。  
不过，他的确很需要钱，以及战士所提供的资源与人脉，只要能摆脱目前的处境和低贱出身，比出卖身体更恶心的事情他也能做。  
人世间诸多不幸，他占许多种，贫穷、残疾、病痛、无家可归……还被骗去做奴役。暗无天日的矿井以人为食，供养上位者的奢侈生活。他挣扎过，几次被打得半死，最后放弃逃跑，反而因为染了病被丢出去自生自灭。  
被无数诗人写进诗歌传唱赞美的星辉啊，总是平等地落入富人的酒杯与穷人的眼瞳。夜深露重，命运的尘烟如渐涨潮水，将信使的呼吸封死，他痛苦地扼住自己的喉咙，感觉胸腔挤进一只膨胀到极点的爆弹怪，也许下一秒就要把他炸个粉碎。  
就在这样的生命垂危之际，竟有人向他伸出援手，还是一个人人都称赞他高尚善良的‘好人’ 。信使根本无法拒绝地爱上了他，对方似乎也同样爱着他。  
信使始终不敢确定，或许真正善良的人总给人以这样的错觉，又或许因为……对方所有的善良都不过是伪装。

信使第一次见到骑士就觉得心脏被无形的利爪捏得皱缩，他头也不敢回地逃走了。信使打心底不愿承认，骑士与他，以及被他亲手埋在树下的伪善者是不同世界的住民，骑士真正地属于云层之上的洁净碧空，这样的人恐怕连变坏的机会都没有。  
即使看上去是绝无可能发生的事情，他仍无法放弃渴望这样的人生。信使彻夜难眠，第二天去买了一面盾牌与长剑。

如果那一天没有去练剑术的话……  
信使呼出一口气，把脸埋进捧满金币的手心，深深地吸入流过金钱后变得无比肮脏的空气。

一提起信使这个职业，大多数人都会想到莫古力，比起在烈日下跑得满身汗臭的人类信使，柔软可爱的生物显然更胜一筹。送信没前途，不过是他升衔的跳板。所以最初被战士搭讪询问情况时，信使心脏狂跳，以为自己要走运了，如果能被这样有身份的冒险者收进小队，能保证不愁吃穿。  
现在信使的确不需要再发愁了，他以更为扭曲的方式获得了应得的奖赏。旁人只注意到两棵蓬勃健壮的树，称赞其坚固缠绕的树根，幻想地下的盘根错节该是何等壮观。信使病态地攀附在战士这棵大树的阴影中，现在开始大胆地伸展枝叶，他刻意让别人对这段关系指指点点，谣言四起，又因那两人无名指上的誓约不攻自破。

“他昨晚去和朋友喝酒了呀，怎么可能一个人去那么远的地方？我相信他，请别再开这种玩笑了。”  
骑士难得严肃地这样回复了告密者，坚定不移，每一次都是这样。信使迎着骑士的目光挑眉，快要把敌意化为行动，骑士偏不如他意，总是柔和地笑笑，侧过头，动作可爱地摆手问好。  
几次下来，骑士毫不怀疑战士的忠诚。信使每每想到都恨得牙痒，挨操时下意识在战士肩膀上狠咬一口，留下了对方出轨的铁证。一向谨慎的战士绝不允许他这样做，于是当天信使的嫖资被扣光，只得到一场粗暴的性事和卯足了劲儿的几巴掌。

为什么你就发现不了呢？明明有好几次整套床单都突然被换掉了啊？明明你的东西被人动过了啊？难道你只有亲眼看到战士和别人一起呻吟着高潮、射满别人的身体才肯相信吗？  
信使快要被自己脑海中喋喋不休的问题逼疯了。

他和战士偷情偷得越发放肆，甚至趁骑士不在家的时候往沾满骑士气息的双人床上滚。为了能常嗅到骑士的味道，信使每次去战士家里都使出浑身解数讨他欢心。  
其实信使偷偷地想象过插在后穴作乱的鸡巴是骑士的，在铺满对方味道的床上，这亵渎的念头一瞬闪过，信使竟就射了出来。战士还没爽到，不依不饶地顶弄深处，信使敷衍的叫声令他很不满意。但时间有些紧，两人草草了事。  
信使被催着冲了个澡，然后战士再进去洗。一头湿发无精打采，耷拉着向地面降雨，信使左顾右盼， 然后伸手飞快地把骑士贴在门上的便条撕了下来。  
便条上写：“今天去看望前辈，不回来吃，但你一定要记得吃晚饭。我爱你。”

我爱你？我爱你。  
信使在心中默念，他想到骑士在写下‘我爱你’这句话的时候，一定是笑着的。  
只是……当骑士亲眼见证战士出轨的事实后，还能笑得出来吗？

咔哒、咔哒。  
突然间，他面前的门锁发出被开解的响声。  
不、不应该是今天！

“我回来啦。”穿着整洁的骑士语调轻快地呼唤爱人，“前辈临时有事，我就回来给你做饭……你洗澡了？”  
“我，还…还没洗完，听见动静出来看看。”战士有些僵硬地抓着腰间的浴巾，余光扫到宽大橱柜前掉落的东西，呼吸一滞。  
骑士有些好笑地看着他：“你在紧张啊，真稀奇，难道干什么坏事了？”  
“咳。”战士弯腰捡起地上的毛巾，转身搂住骑士，“我……我刚刚在浴室，然后……想到你……”  
骑士的脸颊因耳语中下流的内容泛起薄红，在战士的催促下，他颇不好意思地解开衣扣，慢慢地、仔细地把自己在爱人面前剥开。

躲在橱柜中的第三者视角绝佳，他看到骑士褪下衣物，宽阔坚实的肩膀因为害羞微微抖动。信使终于见到妄想中的身躯，却不曾想怒火盖过了欲情——骑士穿去见敬重前辈的正装下，竟穿着一套色情的女性内衣！  
他愤怒得快要压抑不住喘息，那样庸俗艳丽的款式分明和扭着腰臀揽客的妓女们常穿的、廉价易撕的内衣没什么两样！而且战士绝对是故意将尺码买小的，窄布紧紧地勒入乳肉，可想解开系带后，骑士饱满的胸乳上一定会留下脱不掉的内衣印。

战士带骑士回了房间，信使缩在冷硬的木柜中，将骑士从压抑到放肆的叫床声听得一清二楚，他绝望地发现自己在这种情况下竟然还能硬得起来。  
见不得人的信鸽从窗边飞离，信使一边消化着那副过于色情的画面，一边肮脏恶毒地咒骂战士，他简直要在大街上咆哮出声，想不顾一切地冲回去砸门，拎着战士的衣领像被侵犯了圣地的信徒那样怒吼，质问他：你怎么敢……你怎么敢？！你把他当成什么人了？！

那是信使根本不敢肖想的人，就算真的有一天，他和骑士脱光了躺在同一张床上，信使也只敢亲吻他，心甘情愿地为他口交，让骑士舒服之外的任何事情他都不敢奢求。  
骑士于他是信鸽不舍得折下的嫩枝，但战士于骑士是比肩的巨树，是信任的朋友，挚爱的伴侣，名正言顺接受了十二神的祝福的烙印对象。骑士会满足战士的一切愿望，所以他有恃无恐。

他……怎么敢啊……  
信使将从便条上撕下的‘我爱你’紧捂在心口，他颓然跪倒在密尔瓦内斯礼拜堂的神像前痛哭。即使信仰并不纯粹，可魂灵的痛苦只能向无言的神明倾诉。  
反正在这里，没人会询问他哭泣的理由，甚至还会有人不问缘由地安慰他，算是这尘世中为数不多无偿又无用的馈赠。

自那天起，信使下定决心，他要让骑士看清战士的真面目，就算会丢掉工作回到肮脏的水沟苟且偷生，甚至会死掉也无所谓了。  
只是他承担不起失败的风险，孤注一掷的前提是有一个足够直接、赤裸、能将战士所有狡辩都置于死地的机会。也就是说在这之前，他仍要全心全意地扮演合格的第三者。  
等待，日复一日，这样畸形的生活看不到终结，偏偏骑士又被公派离家出差。骑士和同事一起通过飞艇坪的闸门的时候绝对想不到，他的丈夫一边亲昵地在通讯贝中说情话，希望他尽早回家，一边为插足者敞开家门。

也许是想到今天可以玩点新花样，战士心情很好，去厨房倒了两杯昨夜才与骑士共饮过的葡萄酒。信使一点也不想喝，拗不过战士皱起的眉，只得浅浅抿了两口。  
没想到一杯酒坏了事。信使左手刚被拷在床头，战士竟然倒在床上睡着了，裤子都没来得及脱。信使唤了几声，见战士呼吸平稳，没有反应，立即不耐烦地把身上重物踹开。手铐的钥匙不知让战士扔去哪里，信使艰难地在战士口袋中翻找，哪里都没有。  
客厅隐约传出门的响动，信使警觉地坐直身体，思考刚刚有没有关好门，然而逼近的步伐声不允许他心存侥幸。  
他希望骑士发现这一切，没错，但不应该是今天，不应该是这种情况，他们甚至连衣服都没脱，昏睡的战士完全可以推脱自己是被下药。信使徒劳地挣了挣被铐住的手，等待站在门口的骑士的反应。  
骑士会难过吧？会哭泣吗？会失态地骂他或愤怒到动手打他吗？

信使绝望地闭上眼。他发现这个人就连愤怒或伤心时脚步声都保持得这么轻，好像怕吓着他一样。  
“——疼吗？”  
骑士温柔地问道，语气一如当时被信使撞到却先问对方有没有事。微凉的指尖从铁锁与皮肉间的缝隙插入，轻抚信使被手铐磨得发红的手腕，他甚至凑上前舔了舔磨破起皮的位置，像只高贵优雅的猫。   
信使惊得发出短促的尖叫，他仓皇地后退，却无处可逃，只能看着骑士眼含怜悯，从手套到肩甲，一件、两件，脱得只剩贴身衣物。  
在清脆的铁锁扣合声中，信鸽的两只翅膀都被钉死在树干上，鲜血汩汩淌过树皮的纹路。

“他摸过你这里吗？他是这样揉？还是掐？用力吗？”  
“舒服吗？还是不喜欢？这边会不会更有感觉？”

不管信使如何挣扎求饶，骑士都温和而残忍地无视了。完全不顾自己出轨的丈夫正躺在一旁，仿佛他压在身下的人不是丈夫的出轨对象，而是他自己的正牌恋人。  
“对不起…对不起……您要怎样惩罚我都可以……”  
信使啜泣着，躺在骑士身下无助地重复道歉的话语。他做梦也不敢想自己竟然能被骑士这样对待，早已无暇去顾忌其他，干脆抛开所有理智，向骑士敞开这幅沾满污秽的身体。  
如果这样能让他彻底地讨厌自己，再看清战士是怎样的人，就再好不过了。

“呃——嗯！”如愿以偿被骑士充满的瞬间，信使仰起头，黯淡的眼与泛着光的翠瞳都盛满千言万语，这也许是他这辈子最幸福的时刻，“我……我爱您……！”  
骑士罕见地露出诧异的表情，他原以为这孩子喜欢的是战士呢。他不曾想到，这样一个长在底层的可怜孩子，瘦弱羽翼满是洗不去的污渍，却还保有一颗能够去爱、去相信他人的漂亮纯净的心。  
“好孩子，我听到了。”骑士夸赞他，更深地进入当做奖励，疼爱着可怜的折翼鸟儿。

“求您了，请您恨我……也恨他吧。”信使在骑士强硬而温柔的动作中努力抓住头脑中被操碎了的词句，“他背叛了您，并且毫无悔过之心，他根本配不上您……求您了，您会和他离婚——啊！”  
骑士分明是第一次操他，但很快找到了能让信使连连失神的地方，还故意在信使想继续说话时断断续续地顶弄。青年被战士开发过的身体过分敏感，失态地去了好几回，勉强缓过神来，高潮时不受控制的眼泪与涎水把脸颊和颈窝弄得一塌糊涂。

“我并不恨你，”骑士单手捋起额发，放缓了挺腰的节奏，“当然更不会恨他。”  
信使沙哑地道：“他对您的爱是虚伪的啊……”  
“你爱着我，却与他偷情。就像现在我的肉体与你相连，也并不影响我爱他，想必他也是同样的。我们之间的感情不会因为任何人、任何事而动摇。”  
骑士平稳的话语将信使扯回他在森林即将病死的那夜，潮水般的沉烟汹涌而来，他肺中最后一丝空气被掠夺。  
啊啊，可怜的雏鸟，在被两个卑劣的大人玩弄过后，还能飞得起来吗？

骑士操了他很久，夕阳堪堪挂在窗沿，信使从哭叫到嘶哑，完全没了力气。他麻木地低头看着自己狼藉的身体，目光死寂得仿佛这一切与他无关。他和屋里的桌椅板凳没有任何区别，他甚至隐隐羡慕这些没有意识的木头。  
“离开这里吧。” 最后骑士射在他的身体里，俯身亲吻信使湿漉漉的额头，劝说道， “我给你一笔钱，足够你开始新的人生。”

信使茫然地望着天花板，忘了自己说没说同意，点没点头。  
高潮的余韵渐平，夕阳随之坠进平静的海中，战士终于迟迟转醒。

“晚上好，亲爱的。想我了吗？”  
骑士笑起来，俯身亲吻意识朦胧的爱人。

END


End file.
